


Beams Are Gonna Blind Me

by Pinkist



Series: Honey, Honey (How You Thrill Me) [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Haseul is just a mention, No beta only suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: Sooyoung just wants the public to like her dresses. Jinsoul just wants Sooyoung to get a hint.(Jinsoul Sooyoung Big Gay)





	Beams Are Gonna Blind Me

**Author's Note:**

> no editing to be seen here lol
> 
> the song is super trooper btw

“You know, when you said you’d make me a star, I thought you meant, like, figuratively.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes, poking at Jinsoul’s leg with apparent irritation. There are pins between her teeth, and bundles of tulle cradled in her arms as she does last-minute adjustments to Jinsoul’s look.

“You were on the cover of a magazine last week, Soul, I think I’m doing pretty well at keeping my promise,” Sooyoung says, releasing the fabric with a tired huff, and watching with a pleased smile as it pooled around Jinsoul’s ankles in pleasant waves of bronze. Lines of intricate gold embroidery decorate the torso of the gown, match seamlessly with her eyeshadow, and glimmers dazzlingly under the harsh yellow-tone lights of backstage.

Jinsoul places a hand over Sooyoung’s own, confident and warm. “Stop stressing, Soo, it looks stunning.”

“You look stunning,” Sooyoung corrects. She doesn’t think much of the comment, it’s true after all; even the most objective or robots would be able identify how structurally perfect Jinsoul’s face is. It’s an objective fact, a throwaway comment, and yet Sooyoung finds herself blushing. “What kind of designer would I be if my dresses couldn’t even compete with my models?”

“Sooyoung, it’s perfect,” Jinsoul insists. Just this once, Sooyoung allows herself to believe it. 

They stand in silence, close enough that their shoulders graze every few seconds, and neither mention the fact that their pinky fingers are intertwined, or that their cheeks were just a little pinker than usual. When the music starts, Jinsoul places her hands in her dress pocket (yes, dress pockets!), throws Sooyoung a wink, and saunters out of the room. Only when the tulle train has fully left her sight, does Sooyoung allow herself to breathe deeply and look over the other models. 

They’re all fine, just like they were fine fifteen minutes ago when she last checked, and thirty minutes ago when she checked for the nth time. Just fine. Everything was fine, except it might not be fine in five minutes which means she has to check --”

“Breathe, Soo.”

Jinsoul’s voice is a soothing balm against her itch to panic, cooling down her overheating mind until she can think clearly. “Right, breathing.”

“Want to help me into my next look?”

The return of control is nice, and Sooyoung finds that with each string of each complicated corset that she pulls, her hands tremble less. Jinsoul is patient with her, and doesn’t complain even when she accidentally pricks her with a needle, or tugs on her hair while helping her into a dress, and by the end of the process, Sooyoung feels like she might be able to relax a little, in time. 

“Haseul’s here,” she says, as she hands Jinsoul a silver set of rings. They’re each boasting their own blue jewels, similar enough in shade, but varying in shape.

To Jinsoul’s credit, face barely moves, though Sooyoung can see her nerves with the tensing of her back. “Fashion critic Haseul?”

“Fashion critic Haseul,” Sooyoung confirms. 

Jinsoul turns abruptly, and Sooyoung is glad that all the pins have been secured in place so that the blonde won’t suffer any accidental injuries, small as they may be. A hand covers her own, slender fingers entwining with her own which are rough from use. 

Sooyoung’s brain goes into overdrive, and she wants to focus on whatever is happening right now with her hands, but her attention is caught by Jinsoul’s big brown eyes, wide and filled to the brim with genuine admiration. 

“I’m ignoring how sweaty your palms are right now,” Jinsoul starts, effectively shattering the romantic image her gesture had created for her. “Because I want to tell you that you’re brilliant, and your looks are outstanding, and whatever Haseul says won’t diminish your worth as an artist.”

Jinsoul’s words are sweet, but they’re a bandaid over a broken bone. Still, Sooyoung swallows her doubts and settles for giving Jinsoul an award-winning smile. “Course I’m brilliant,” she says, “if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to make you a star.”

Jinsoul’s wide smile is reward enough for the pain that saying such a cheesy sentence put her through, and Sooyoung takes a second to appreciate how the silly grin makes Jinsoul’s eyes brighten, and cheekbones pop. 

“That was cute.”

The admission has Sooyoung reeling, and she wants to ask Jinsoul what exactly she means by cute, but the music is changing, the line of girls is diminishing, and Jinsoul’s cue to walk again is coming. Sooyoung holds her tongue and waits backstage to stew alone in confusion instead.

The entire “cute” business is forgotten about until they’re back in their apartment, in old stained track pants and oversized t-shirts. Sooyoung is well aware that they’re both making enough to live on their own, but it’s the logically sound decision to stay with her business partner and star model, so she never bothers looking into a place for herself. She’s being smart is all, nothing else to it.

The thought is reinforced when Jinsoul curls into her lap like a cat, her cheek squished against Sooyoung’s knee as they watch Master Chef reruns on cable. They heckle the chefs every once in a while, but Jinsoul’s main focus is on her phone, and Sooyoung’s is on Jinsoul’s hair.

It’s soft, and lightly curled, though the ends are brittle from constant dyeing, and Sooyoung feels a little guilty for suggesting she go blonde in the first place. It was just a thought -- that the colour would suit the new line, she hadn’t actually expected Jinsoul to go through the trouble of bleaching her hair. “The things you do for fashion,” Sooyoung murmurs, combing through the locks with gentle strokes. 

“I didn’t do it for fashion, dummy.”

“What?”

Jinsoul rolls onto her back, facing up at Sooyoung who’s hands floated above her head searching for something to do. “I said I didn’t do it for fashion.”

Sooyoung knows Jinsoul is trying to imply something, and she has hopes about where this conversation might lead, but there are probably smarter, more reasonable explanations as to why Jinsoul would--”

“I have a mega-crush on you Soo,” Jinsoul admits bluntly, eyes searching Sooyoung’s face for a positive response.

A crush?

A CRUSH?

A C R U S H ????

Sooyoung splutters out an awkward laugh, airy and disjointed. “No you don’t,” Sooyoung says. Because of course Jinsoul doesn’t. It wouldn’t make any sense because Jinsoul was the model and she was the designer and they had a relationship of convenience that was very logical and very professional, and her fat unaddressed affection for her roommate that she was really not ready to come to terms with was certainly not coming to light right now. 

Except it was, and also Jinsoul was laughing at her.

“Yes I do.”

“Oh.”

Jinsoul laughs again, leaning further into the warmth of Sooyoung’s lap and getting her head in a comfortable position. “Yeah, I’ll let you think on it.” Her eyes flutter shut, long lashes kissing her cheeks lightly, and Sooyoung finds herself mildly jealous of them so she does something illogical. It’s definitely emotional, and not quite smart (though that’s up for debate), but soon her lips are on Jinsoul’s and oh my god it’s heaven.

But it’s also giving her neck pain, and Jinsoul won’t stop laughing so she sits back up and pretends to frown instead. She wants to be annoyed, but it’s hard when Jinsoul is glowing so bright she’s practically celestial. “Shut up.”

“Are you going to kiss me again? I promise I won’t laugh.”

Sooyoung nudges Jinsoul with her knee, “sit up and I’ll think about it.”

It took less than half a second to deliberate, but Sooyoung is willing to pretend that her decision was objective. Really when the girl you’ve been trying to convince yourself that you don’t like, but in fact adores offers to kiss you… Well the correct course of action is to kiss back, of course.

* * *

The next morning, Sooyoung woke up with a stiff neck, Jinsoul's head back on her lap, and a positive review from a well-respected fashion critic. She smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> um idk what I was going for with their characterisations like ye they prolly wouldn't act like that but that's what happened as I was writing so yee haw ig
> 
> Also ty for reading! <3


End file.
